


i have to leave (but you're still my home)

by trashy_emo (orphan_account)



Series: Love Eternal [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Married for 5 Years, Military Keith, Teacher Lance, gay fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashy_emo
Summary: Keith has to go back to the US Air Force.





	1. the letter

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my nerds :)

They were washing their dishes when Lance realized what the nagging feeling he’s had all night was. “What’s wrong?” 

Keith didn’t look up at him. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Liar.” 

Lance is good at noticing things. Like, for instance, when Pidge hasn’t been sleeping, or Shiro had nightmares again (courtesy of the war), when Hunk as lying, when Allura needs someone to talk to, when Veronica as stressed and needed her annoying little brother to bug her. But most importantly, he notices Keith.

He notices everything about Keith.

He notices when he had a hard time at work, notices when he’s wanting to get wasted, when he’s too emotional to express himself properly, when he just needs a break from everything going on, when he’s too awkward to ask something, how he’s still uncertain about whether he can hold Lance (which is stupid; of course he can). 

When he won’t let his walls down but needs to vent. When he’s on the edge of doing something stupid. How he pouts ever so slightly when he’s frustrated. How he’s so much a dork even though he tries to hide it.

And when something is off. Like today.

“It’s…It’s nothing.”

“Keith. Come one, you can tell me.”

“I know.” There was a long pause in the conversation before Keith sighed and pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. “This came in the mail today.”

Lance took it, and had barely opened it when he saw the Air Force logo in the corner at the top. He didn’t bother going any further, he already figured what it was. Keith was going back. He had to go back. “Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

Part of him was hoping Keith wouldn’t go back, which is stupid, of course he’d have to go back. And Keith wasn’t the kind of person to quit helping people, and Lance wasn’t the kind of person to ask him to. “When do you have to leave?”

“In a week. I would’ve told you sooner but I-”

“Keith, it’s fine.” The two stared at each other for a long time before Keith hugged him, burying his face in Lance’s neck, arms around his waist. Lance’s hands instantly rested on his back. “Just come back to me alive, alright, samurai?”

“Even if I have to crawl out of my grave.”

 

_ \- - - _

_ “Isn’t the museum closed? Shouldn’t we-” _

_ “Come on, Lance, where’s your sense of adventure?” _

_ “I have a huge sense of adventure, thank you very much.” _

_ Keith laughed and grabbed the Cubans hand as he lead him over to one of the jets on display. They came to a stop and Keith looked at him with a smirk. “Wanna fly?” _

_ Lance responded with his own grin. “Oh, hell, yes.” _

\- - -


	2. war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He counted the days Keith was gone, saved every letter and scarce email and treasured the video calls. And when communication just stopped-
> 
> Lance tried not to worry himself while also preparing for soldiers to show up at his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more angsty than i thought but, uh, yee 
> 
> enjoy :)

The first time Keith went to war Lance probably would have lost his mind if Adam wasn’t there to help him through it. It’s scary knowing the person you love most is out there fighting in a war, that they could die at any minute. Adam had already gone through that with Shiro, was there to help Lance calm down his over thinking mind.

But Adam as gone now.

Both Curtis and Shiro were at war with Keith and it hurt. Hunk and Pidge came over more while Keith was gone than in the last few years of their marriage. Lance found hobbies to keep himself from thinking.

Thinking. He had to stop thinking.

Or else every time he closed his eyes he’d see Keith getting shot down, or see him being tortured by the enemy. See various ways he could die. So he didn’t think. Couldn’t think. When letters came in the mail Lance felt like thousands of pounds were lifted from his shoulders. Sometimes letters wouldn’t come for months at a time, and Lance would only have his imagination once again. 

The occasional video call became the best days of his life, being able to see Keith safe. Sometimes he’d have a new scar but Lance never asked him about it. (Adam had told him; “Let them tell you in their own time, talking about it is hard.”) So he told Keith about things back at home, about his students, and Lance could tell Keith was thankful for a distraction from everything on his end.

The first time he left a few weeks before their wedding. So they bumped it up (“I’m not gonna let you die unmarried.” {“I won’t die, Lance.} “Better not or I’ll kill you myself.”) and got married a few days after Valentine’s Day. 

When Keith got home it took him a week to leave the weapon on the side table drawer instead of under the pillow, to stop waking up in the middle of the night at the slightest noise. It took longer for his hair to grow back, and for the nightmares to stop (“I’m write here, Keith. You’re fine.”) and sometime both wouldn’t fall back asleep after Keith woke up from one. 

He spent a lot of time with Shiro, and after a lot of convincing from Adam and Lance the brothers went to one of the group therapy sessions. They continued it for a while and eventually Keith was better. Lance never asked him to talk about it, and Keith didn’t want to.

There were a lot of Disney movie nights.

Lance didn’t know if the second time would worse or better.

The week leading up to Keith leaving was full of Lance worrying over him and going to get his haircut (which was a nightmare, thank you very much), and lots of time together. And then he left and everything seemed darker. Like colors faded, like the sun was hiding every time he went outside.

And he counted the days he was gone, saved every letter and scarce email and treasured the video calls.

And when communication just stopped- he tried not to worry himself while also preparing for soldiers to show up at his door.

 

_ \- - - _

_ They were laying on the roof of the college, staring at the stars. “One day, I’m gonna be up there. With the stars, the comets, explore every galaxy-” _

_ “Meet every alien?” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ Lance laughed as he rested his head on Keith’s chest. “Maybe I’ll come with you, Cadet.”  _

_ “I’d like that.” _

_ \- - - _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i thought i wouldn't get this out tomorrow but i guess it's out five seconds later okay
> 
> enjoy :)


	3. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  “Keith, your boyfriend thinks the moon landing is real.” Lance and Pidge were having a conversation when Pidge suddenly started talking to Keith instead.   
>  __  
>  “I know.”   
>  __  
>  “And you’re still together?”   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever to write because i couldn't pick an ending :/
> 
> but! i decided to put all the ideas into one because i'm trash so-  
> yee
> 
> i might have gotten a little carried away with the teacher lunge interactions but i have no regrets lol
> 
> enjoy :)

“Ryan,  _ please  _ expel that son of a biscuit already he’s driving me insane.” Nadia said as she sat down in the teachers lounge with her food, pointing at James.

“I can’t. I don’t have the authority.”

“Minor detail.”

“I didn’t do anything, though?” James stared at her. His statement sounded more like a question. “Did I?” He looked over at Ina, who shrugged.

“She’s just trying to distract Ryan so I can’t tell him what Nico did in class today.” Lance told him.

Nadia sent him the death glare. “Noimnot.” 

“Yes, you are. This is what happens when Pidge parents, they create a devil child.”

“I find that extremely offensive. I participated in parenting as well, give me some credit.”

“I’m lost,” Ryan spoke up, “what did Nico do?”

“He spoke the forbidden word.”

Ryan groaned, holding his head in his hands. He was so done with them. A while back Lance banned the word ‘tomato’ after what the called ‘The Deadly Debate.’ He had his students write an argument about whether a tomato was a fruit or vegetable. Apparently, some kids were still seeing the counselor. 

“The whole debate started all over again. Someone even threw a ruler! And when I calmed everyone down he was gone. Like magic.”

“Or he jumped out the window.” Ina supplied.

“That, too.”

“Moving on,” Nadia said, “you guys excited for the assembly?”

“Maybe when I was five.” James answered. At the end of every month they had an assembly where they gave out awards, had the musical departments put on a show, and whatever else the Coran came up with. 

“Coran said that it was going to be different because K-” Ina started but everyone started doing various signs of ‘stop talking’. “Oh. Right. Nevermind.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at the others in silent accusation. Nadia spoke first. “They got that old opera teacher from the college, Kill...i...an.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“Give me a break.”

 

\- - -

_ “Keith, your boyfriend thinks the moon landing is real.” Lance and Pidge were having a conversation when Pidge suddenly started talking to Keith instead. _

_ “I know.” _

_ “And you’re still together?” _

_ “Unfortunately.” Keith tried to keep his face neutral but couldn’t help but smile at Lance’s response. _

_ “Hey!” _

\- - -

 

“Before we dismiss you to your next classes,” Coran was tying up the assembly, which had gone on longer than usual and Lance could feel the boredom of the students, “we have one more guest.”

Some of the students groaned and Nadia grinned at Lance from across the room, as if saying ‘I know something you don’t, sucker.’ Lance stuck his tongue out at her (very maturely might he add) and she returned it before (at least pretending) to look back at Coran.

“He just recently got back from his deployment in the military, and wants to surprise someone.”  _ Okay, don’t get your hopes up, Lance. Get it together. _ Coran nodded to someone behind the stage and then gave Lance a grin and-

Wait. 

 

\- - -

_ “You’re nervous about something.” _

_ “No, I’m not.” _

_ “I notice these things, mullet. It’s a McClain thing.” _

_ Keith isn’t much of a romantic type, so when he made a romantic gesture he usually went big. And in that moment everything just left him and he was lucky he got two words out. “Marry me.” _

\- - -

 

All he had to see were those mesmerizing purple eyes and he was running onto the stage. When he got there he held onto Keith for dear life, tears threatening to spill. “You’re here. Holy kaltenecker, you’re really here.”

Keith arms found their way around him after recovering from the sudden clutching Lance. “Yeah, I’m here.”

Lance pulled away and kissed him (screw any haters), ignoring how Nadia started a cat call and as students joined in. 

Keith was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's super cliche but i love cliches so-  
> yee
> 
> thanks for reading :)


	4. epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What should we name her?"
> 
> "After a hero. Allura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't help myself and this gives me life so
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> PS- i've been to an orphanage and don't quite know how the adoption works ther than what i've seen in Once Upon A Time and various other TV shows. 
> 
> this chapter contains a lot of time skips simply because of that, sorry and i hope you still enjoy. 
> 
> i've also decided that Allura has died in this series, even though i love her more than life. this is simply for the plot of the next book and for some character developments for the new character you'll meet in this chapter. 
> 
> thanks for reading!

"Oh my god we're gonna have a kid."

"Calm down, Lance."

"I can't I'm too excited. Holy crow we're gonna adopt a kid."

"Technically, we already adopted her, we're just picking her up."

"Oh my god we're parents!"

Keith couldn't hold back his laugh anymore as they got out of the car at the orphanage. Lance smiled at him before taking his hand to lead them inside. They were led to a room, where they finalized everything and then Lance was holding a baby and cooing at her.

The social worker smiled at them. "What are you going to name her?"

"After a hero." Keith and Lance paused looking at each other before Keith continued. "Allura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this was so short, most of Allura Kogane will be in the next book. also, if any of you have ideas for nicknames they call her, i'd appreciate if you'd share them in a comment
> 
> the next book is gonna be so fun to write gah
> 
> thanks for reading, i really appreciate it and hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> don't be afraid to comment, leave kudos and share with friends!
> 
> next will be out soon, i swear.
> 
> hope enjoyed :)


End file.
